vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Throk (VLD)
Commander Throk is an officer of the Galra Empire working at Zarkon's Central Command Ship who plots to overthrow Prince Lotor's reign. After he loses a duel for the throne against Lotor and is tricked by the prince's act of mercy that spares his life, Throk is sent to rot in the distant edges of the Empire by Lotor's own secret orders, and is used to cover the prince's tracks to obtain a Teludav in a staged attack. Throk, with his memory of the incident wiped by Narti, is captured by Haggar and brutally interrogated. He remains as the witch's prisoner. Appearance ThrokSword.png|Armor and sword. ThrokRifle.png|Rifle. Throk has the appearance of a tall Galran male with purple fur and completely yellow eyes, featuring no eyebrows. His staggering height is accented by his thin waist and elongated limbs. Throk's thin, narrow face is a lighter shade of purple than the rest of his body; a single dark marking runs at an angle from his jawline to each of his eyes, passing over them and angling back towards his ears, which are large and dark purple, angled away from his skull. The fur lining his ears is shorter and the same light color as his face. In the center of scalp is fur the same color as his ears, with the darkest fur being a crest on the very top of his head. Throk's fur is worn in two long pigtails at the back of his head that reach past his shoulders. He has a notable convex nose with no deviation in shape leading to his forehead. Throk wears the bright red armor typical of many higher-up commanders in the Galra Empire accented with black and dark grays. On its cuirass, the armor has two glowing yellow adornments with a design reminiscent of an aggressive face. Distinct from other commanders in the Empire is the single spike on each of Throk's pauldrons. Personality An ambitious commander who is ambiguously loyal to Zarkon, Throk is unquestionably disdainful towards Prince Lotor and his royal guard that he refers to as "halfbreeds". He holds great pride and confidence as a warrior who has fought at Zarkon's side through many battles, and this makes him tend to underestimate his opponents and grants him a reactionary temper, displaying extreme aggression in behavior and fighting style. He agrees that commanders fighting alongside their soldiers is repulsive and considers associating with Galrans of mixed descent completely dishonorable. Though he has a treacherous streak, Throk still shows respect for the systematic authority of the Empire and his job as an officer. Even placed in the "worst post" of the Empire, Throk is adamant about fulfilling his duties and defending his station. His pride twists his sense of loyalty, however, placing his allegiance in the Empire as a whole rather than only Zarkon himself: Throk believes he is deserving of the throne for serving Zarkon for so long, and attempts to overthrow Lotor's reign because he believes the prince, who had been exiled, is not worthy to have it. He can be described as easily manipulated by the right opponent - as he seems to believe Lotor's claim of inspiring loyalty, not fear, and salutes the prince in respect before he is betrayed. Throk is perceptive enough to be suspicious and distrustful of Haggar, evident in his attempts to ascertain Zarkon's health himself, which he correctly guesses is not what the witch claims. Throk continues to plead his innocence and loyalty even through painful torture, and is smart enough to deduce that Lotor is behind his imprisonment despite his loss of memory. Abilities Throk is an aggressive fighter who utilizes a large, one-handed sword and has highly skilled swordsmanship; his fighting style is a bombardment of fast and brutal strikes, although this tactic wears him out if his opponent does not fall quickly as his attacks are not carefully planned and rely on overwhelming his enemies. Throk has also used a laser rifle to fend off opponents, though his skills in swordsmanship are more notable than those in long-distance combat. Trivia * Throk does not have a speaking role until Season Three, but has appeared in the background of scenes since Season One. * His name is not initially revealed in-series, but was revealed on the interactive map of characters on the official Voltron website.Voltron: Legendary Defender Official Website Character Map * Throk shares his name with the character Throk of Defender of the Universe, who in turn was based on the character Caponello of Armored Fleet DaiRugger XV. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Galra Empire